On the Catwalk
by Glittermonkey
Summary: Black leather. One of Obi's more unorthodox assignments.


bOn the Catwalkp* Author: Yung-Ju Tanida br* Spoilers: Absolutely none at all.  
br* Disclaimer: Ain't mine, dammit. Please don't hurt me.  
br* Notes: Well, GrandMaster Amber asked for a picfic,  
Sheila provided a suggestion, the plot bunny bit, and I, responded :)  
Original photo can be found at:  
  
No betas, since this was dashed off spur of the moment,  
so read at your own risk.  
br* Summary: Obi-Wan is called upon for a rather unorthodox assignment.  
Black leather. Strobe lights. And that darn sexy slink.  
br* Feedback: Heck, yeah.  
p"Five minutes before you're on, Padawan Kenobi, sir."  
pObi-Wan nodded to the frazzled-looking production assistant  
bras she scurried off to attends to her duties. Then he  
brresumed pacing back and forth in his small dressing room  
brwith the demeanor of a caged animal. He still couldn't  
brquite believe he was doing this. Whatever happened to  
brthe good old days, when Jedi were constantly in demand?  
brBack then, he bet, a capable young apprentice such as  
brhimself would have been sent off to fight evil warlords,  
brsave beautiful princesses, or work undercover as a pleasure  
brslave. Force, he'd even rather be an ambassador on one of  
brthose boring trade dispute missions than be stuck in his  
brcurrent position.  
pAnd a rather uncomfortable position it was getting to be,  
brcome to think of it. He wriggled a bit and tugged at the  
brcuffs of his pants. Yes, there was some definite chafing  
brgoing on here. He suddenly wished that he hadn't been so  
brquick to dismiss the wardrobe coordinator when she'd come  
braround with that economy-sized bottle of baby powder.  
brJedi stoicism be damned. This was not going to be pretty.  
pWith a frown firmly marking his handsome features, he  
brrecalled the Council meeting last week which had led  
brto this horrible situation.  
p"You called for me, Masters?" he'd asked respectfully.  
p"Yes, Padawan Kenobi, on a matter of utmost urgency.  
brWe are indeed fortunate that you happen to be between  
brassignments at the present time -- you are the only one  
brthat can help us with a very pressing matter," Master  
brWindu had explained.  
p"I will serve the Council and the Order to the best of  
brmy abilities, Masters, and am privileged that you think  
brme worthy of such an undertaking."  
p"Good... good," Master Mundi had mumbled. There had been  
brsimilar murmurs of approbation throughout the Council  
pMaster Yoda nodded as well, obviously pleased with his  
brgrand-padawan's answer. "Knew we could count on you,  
brwe did." A beat of silence, and Obi-Wan found that all  
brtwelve pairs of eyes (well, eleven pairs and one single,  
brdue to Master Piell's unfortunate handicap, at any rate)  
brwere focused intently on him.  
p"Now, take off your clothing for us you must."  
pIt had gone rapidly downhill from there. A fund-raiser!  
brThey had called him away from his studies, away from his  
brimportant Jedi training, for another one of their  
brmaddeningly bizarre fund-raisers! A fashion show, they  
brhad said. They had apparently been having trouble finding  
brmodels of the right sizes to fit into their featured  
brapparel, so they'd started going through the Temple  
brdatabase looking for any padawan, knight, or master  
brthat had the right measurements to squeeze into their  
brfall clothing line.  
pObi-Wan had slowly backed towards the chamber exit, hoping  
brto make a quick escape before this lunacy went any further.  
brUnfortunately, the Council had been prepared. He had obviously  
brnot been the first one to have such a reaction. Master Kath  
brand Koon rose from their seats with uncanny speed and dragged  
brhim back inside. Masters Gallia and Billaba quickly divested  
brhim of all his clothing and Master Yaddle came shuffling  
brforward with a measuring tape. And with that, his fate had  
brbeen sealed.  
p"You're up, Padawan Kenobi."  
pHe started at the interruption, and once again nodded at  
brthe production assistant. Squaring his shoulders and taking  
bra deep breath, he headed for the stage.  
p"And last, but certainly not least, ladies and gentlebeings,  
brthe designers at the Jedi Temple at Coruscant proudly present  
brthe jewel of their fall collection, the outfit that no highly  
brfashionable creature will be seen without this season, modeled  
brhere by our very own luscious Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi....  
brSith Sport!"  
pStrobe lights flared to life all around the darkened room,  
brand a spotlight appeared at the head of the runway. Loud  
brtechno pounded from the THX-enhanced speakers stationed  
brstrategically in the walls. Fog billowed from off-stage  
brmachines, partially obscuring the catwalk and casting odd  
brshadows in the flickering light. The audience held its  
brcollective breath as Obi-Wan made his entrance.  
pTo call what the padawan was doing "walking" would have been  
brlike calling Coruscant a backwater agricultural planet. He  
brwas veritably slinking down the long platform, every motion  
brmagnified by the supple black leather bodysuit.  
p"Yes, the Sith may be extinct, but good taste never goes out  
brof style. Cut from the finest womprat hides available, crafted  
brwith skill by the most talented of Outer Rim leatherworkers,  
brand now available for a limited time exclusively from the Jedi  
brTemple at Coruscant..."  
pThe matte dark material glowed under the lighting with a  
brdiffused sheen, lines of shadow and reflection blending into  
breachother to etch out the sleekly muscled form which melded  
brso seamlessly into its outer covering. The garment seemed to  
brcaress his solid chest, embrace each tautly defined leg, and  
brcling to his firm round behind, leaving nothing to the  
p"Whether you're planning for a bit of up-close-and-personal  
brrole-playing, or an exciting evening on the town, the Sith  
brSport onepiece will take you there in style."  
pEach prowling step took Obi-Wan closer to edge of the platform,  
brcloser to the enthralled audience, filled with hundreds of  
brpairs of eyes soaking in every detail of his stunning, leather-  
brclad figure. Favoring his admirers with a sultry smirk, he  
brturned on one heel and stalked back up the runway. Reaching  
brthe curtain, he gave the stunned spectators one last searing  
brglance before disappearing backstage.  
pThe crowd went wild.  
p"Padawan..." A familiar, if slightly hoarse, voice greeted him  
bras he stepped out of the spotlight.  
p"Master?" Obi-Wan turned around to see the tall figure of Qui-Gon  
brJinn approaching. "How did you know I was here?"  
pThe Jedi Master blinked, so transfixed by the gorgeous sight  
brbefore him that he hadn't even registered what was coming out  
brof his apprentice's mouth. "Huh? Oh..." He held up a brightly  
brcolor flyer with the words "FASHION SHOW" in bold across the  
brtop, followed by "Hot Padawan Ass On Display" in slightly  
brsmaller letters below it. Filling up the rest of the page  
brwas a surprisingly lewd photograph that Obi-Wan didn't even  
brremembered posing for.  
pObi-Wan flushed a bright crimson, and stalked briskly back  
brto his dressing room. His master followed him at a clip.  
brOnce inside, the younger man threw up his hands and started  
brmuttering some rather derogatory things about the moral  
brstate of the High Council. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder,  
brstopping him in mid-sentence. The rumbling voice next to  
brhis ear caused his breath to catch.  
p"So... care to reveal yourself to the Jedi...?"  
p~finis~ 


End file.
